


Makkachin Knows Best

by swiftgirl01



Series: Makkachin & Vicchan [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Hello, My name is Makkachin Woof Woof. I love Victor and Yuuri.





	

Makkachin stretched himself back and forth on the bed he shared with Vitya and Yuuri. It was a beautiful day to chase birds and what not. He sat at the foot of the bed and observed the couple sleeping there. Makkachin and Vitya have been sharing a bed for 11 years now and he had never seen another human sleep with Vitya. He accompanied Vitya on numerous practices in St. Petersburg. He remembered young Vitya with flowing silver hair as he spun on the ice. He often fell! His Vitya looked beautiful to him no matter what he did. Sometimes he seemed frustrated and sometimes happy. Whenever he was happy, Victor would turn and look at him with a face full of delight like he had seen a plate full of steamed buns.

 

Makkachin had priorities. He needed a full belly, countless walks, Victor’s lap and steamed buns. He tried to fill the role of being Vitya’s companion. But, he knew he wasn’t enough. He sensed/smelled Vitya’s loneliness often. He often heard Yakov say “Vitya, you need to stop being picky in everything”. Makkachin didn’t understand what it meant. But he knew his Vitya needed someone. Thus, began his quest of searching for Vitya’s partner. Vitya was often surrounded by men and women. They all wanted him. How he knew it? He smelt it, Of course! But no one except a select few were allowed in Vitya’s apartment. It was our place.

 

One day, Vitya told Makkachin that they were going to Japan. Makkachin was very happy to spend time with Vitya. All they were going to do was relax and have fun. He was very excited because he hadn’t seen Vitya for long periods of time. He was also getting older and didn’t want to be left alone too often. Every time Vitya left him, he wanted to cling and not let go. He feared every time that it would be the last time he saw Vitya. He began hating to see the door shut behind Vitya!

 

In Japan, Vitya returned to the 16-year-old boy he knew. He laughed a lot. They took many pictures. He had a new family to spoil him rotton. Especially Yuuri’s Mamma spoiled him with hugs, kisses and treats. Somehow, she always seemed to know what he wanted. The biggest surprise for Makkachin was Yuuri. At 11 years of age, he fell in love at first sight. Makkachin fell in love with Yuuri. Yuuri also seemed to make Vitya very happy. Vitya laughed a lot, ate some yummy dish called Katsudon. It was “Vkusno!!!” He could sleep with Vitya all he wanted. They played in the snow, took long walks and had long days of nothing. Makkachin was once again a content dog.

After a short time in Japan, Makkachin followed the tantalizing fragrance of steamed buns. Instead, he found Yuuri in front of a photo of a small poodle. Yuuri said “I’m sorry, Vicchan. I wasn’t here when you needed me the most. Makkachin’s doggie heart lost to Yuuri. Makkachin was lucky to have this time with Vitya but Vicchan didn’t. From that day, he adopted Vitya’s human as his second human. He wiped Yuuri’s tears, gave him a paw when he needed. Yuuri’s bed was his second favorite place after Vitya. Yuuri often took him along on his runs, short trips and showed him so many places. He often sneaked him steamed buns when Vitya wasn’t looking. Yuuri’s lap became home for both Makkachin and Vitya. He was a very happy dog.

 

Now they were all together in Russia. Makkachin watched the gold rings glint in the faint sunlight. Vitya stirred first. As much as loved watching the couple, he really had to pee! NOW! So, he dashed and fell on them, waking both up. He listened to the music of their laughter mingling together as warm as the morning sun on his fur. He saw an early morning walk on the beach in his cards. With a woof, Makkachin jumped on Yuuri and licked his face. He felt Yuuri’s arms go around him and Vitya’s arms holding them both. Yes, Makkachin was home and his mission was finally complete. Vitya will never be alone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr page @swiftgirl01


End file.
